Charm
by miikochan
Summary: Young Kagome Sango and Miroku were friends until Kagome and her father moved to the US because of a divorce. A few years later Kagome moves back to Japan to live with her family. It seems Miroku is hiding something even Sango doesnt know.
1. Coming Back

**PG-13** (for language)  
  
**Genres:** Action/Adventure, drama, Romance, Humor, Angst, AU  
  
**Summary:** Young Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were friends until Kagome and her father moved to the U.S because of a divorce. Now a few years later Kagome moves back to Japan to live with her Grandfather, Mother, and Souta. She meets up with her childhood friends, but it seems Miroku is hiding something and even Sango doesn't know...What could it be?  
  
**A/N:** Hi Inuyasha fans! This is my second fic! Just like I always say: If this fic is similar to another fic-which I hope not-I didn't copy. It just seems like whenever you think up a good fic, you always find one similar to it.

**A/N 2:** I have a site now! Go check it out! And could someone be so helpful to tell me where to get a guestbook? For right now just email me. I'm still learning this html stuff. I'm putting scripts of Inuyasha and the first season of Yugioh (the one with the green-haired). The links in my bio.

I don't own Inuyasha because it already belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Damn...looks over Operation #509: Steal Inuyasha-Hey! No peeking! Go read the fic already!

.

.

.

**Charm**  
Chapter 1-Coming back  
_written by: ennovy-chan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kagome, let's go," Mr. Higurashi commanded his young ten year old daughter.

She shook her head stubbornly, "No Dad. I'm not coming with and-and some bitch I don't even know! Why'd you do this 'Dad'? What about Souta and Mama? And Jii-chan? And the shrine? And what about me? Do you care?" A young Kagome shouted angrily. She knew it was wrong saying bad words and arguing with an adult, her father, but she didn't think he deserved to be called a father. He cheated on her mother with some secretary at work! And she already had a daughter.

Mr. Higurashi glowered at his daughter, "What did you just say? What just came out of your mouth?"

Kagome looked back at her mother who gazed at her with disappoval, but went on, "As a matter of fact, I did say something, 'Mr. Higurashi!'" She decided not use 'Dad'.

Jii-chan spoke up, "Why can't you just leave the child here? If she goes with you she won't be able to talk with anyone! She doesn't know any English! And who will help me with the shrine? Jun has Souta to take care of and Souta is still a baby!" Souta was only three.

Mr. Higurashi shook his head, "No Dad, I need to bring Kagome with me."

Kagome's mother said to her daughter in a quivering voice, "Please...please go with him, Kagome. You can come back and visit us when you're older." Saying that she embraced her daughter tightly.

Kagome felt her shoulders become soaked with her mother's tears. She blinked at her mother increudously, tears also forming in her eyes, "But Mama!"

"Just go with him Kagome, your grandpa and I will manage," Mrs. Higurashi announced with bravery rising into her voice. She and Jon (making up Mr. Higurashi's name) had already arranged for Kagome to go with her father to the U.S. They signed the papers in court-everything legal to enforce she would go. Jii-chan would not be happy about this. In fact, how angry could he get?

Jii-chan waved his hands at her, "Hey! What about me? Don't I have a say in this? I told you we need her!"

Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi said simultaneously, "No."

"Come Kagome," Mr. Higurashi said motioning to the car, "Your suitcases are already packed for you and-"

"Oi Kagome-chan!" a boy's voice floated into the backyard. Then the "clink clink" of a bike's bell was heard, around the house came Miroku and Sango, Kagome's best friends. Sango was wearing a boys' t-shirt and ragged pants, she was the tomboy of the neighborhood. Miroku was a sweet and knowledgeable young boy, pretty popular with the girls (except, of course, with Sango who would slug him in the head with whatever she had in her hand, but they were still friends.)

Sango said, hopping off her bike, "I'm sorry, are you busy?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded sadly and patted little Souta, "Yes I'm afraid so."

Miroku didn't hear, "Kagome-chan! We found this cool new game shop in town and-" TWACK! Ignoring the sweatdrops the Higurashi family had, Sango's hand came down onto his head and she hissed into his ear, "Didn't you hear? They're busy! I told you that this was a bad time for Kagome, but you had to keep insisting, 'Kagome'll love to come!' Baka!"

Miroku just shrugged it off, "So you're busy?"

Sango slugged him in the shoulder, "I just said that!"

"Oh...Sorry we came at a bad time!" Miroku apologized, not liking the awkward silence in return, he piped up, "So what's wrong?"

Kagome's eyes asked for permission to talk to her friends about the prediciment alone for a little while. Her mother and father nodded.

She motioned her two best friends to the Go-shinboku tree. It was a special place to talk with friends. As soon as the other two seated, she said shakily, "You know how Mama and my 'Dad' filed a divorce?" The two nodded. Kagome felt a sob within her throat, threatening to come up, "They did...and I have to go to America with him..." Seeing the hurt and sad faces of her friends released the sob. She cried, "I won't be able to see you again for a few years, either! Stupid poor excuse of a father!"

Sango wrapped her arms around her friend, "Oh Kagome-chan..."

Miroku sat there silently for a moment soaking in what Kagome had just told them. Then he got an idea, and took something out of his pocket, "Guys...look at this." The two girls stopped and looked at it. It was a smiley face necklace. "Now see here..." he walked to the tool shed coming back with a hammer in hand. The two girls watched him, wondering what he was going to do. He set the necklace on a rock and slammed down the hammer as hard as he could. The smiley charm was split in four parts.

"Here...made one more than I wanted, but who knows, maybe you can give it to someone, Kagome-chan?" Miroku handed two to Kagome, one to Sango, and kept one for himself.

"Thanks...Miroku-kun," Kagome hugged him. Sango also patted his back and reluctantly said, "Thank you."

Miroku stood up, "It'll be a reminder that we'll always be friends and see each other again someday, okay?"

"Okay..." the trio agreed.

.

.

A few years later...

"Passengers, we are now arriving at Tokyo Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing," a female voice boomed on the speakers. Kagome's eyes snapped open. She yawned and stretched accidently hitting a man the size of a whale sitting next to her. (A/N: My poor Mom was in this position for 12 hours!) She was unconviently placed on the side next to the window, more like 'smushed'.

She directed a jealous sigh at Kikyou, only a few seats away. Kikyou just shrugged like saying, "That's the way life is."

Kagome muttered a "sorry" to the man she hit and went into her bliss. They were finally there! It was just like yesterday that she was here last. It was exciting! She hadn't seen her grandfather, mother, little brother or friends for five years since her father and mother had divorced. Her dad, his 'new wife', her stepsister, Kikyou and she had moved to the U.S.

At first, she wouldn't eat, talk, or have anything to do with the new edition of her family. But slowly over time, she and Kikyou became like sisters-real sisters in that matter. They almost looked like twins, but one older than the other. Kikyou was eighteen, only three years older than Kagome.

She was now returning to her home, not visiting, but going back to live there. Kikyou was going to a college there as well. But Kagome's dad and step-mom had a business to take care of before going back to Japan.

Kagome fingered the two pieces of the smiley charm on her necklace. She wondered how much her childhood friends had changed. If Sango was still the tough tomboy and if Miroku was still the innocent little boy. From what Sango told her in e-mails and on the phone, Miroku had gone through a huge change and she should watch out. Watch out for what? She would have to see.

The airplane was now scheeching to a stop and the captain's voice blared, "Thank you for choosing Japan Airlines. You may now take your seatbelts off and take the exit nearest to you."

After herded, piled into the airport and received her suitcases, Kagome searched for familiar faces, "Nee-chan!" Kagome and Kikyou turned around to see a familiar little boy, a woman, and old man. Kagome recognised the boy to be her younger brother Souta from all the pictures Mama sent her. The woman and old man were of course Mama and Jii-chan. Maybe Souta saw the pictures of her and also recognised her.

He hugged her middle, "Hi Souta! You've grown alot since I last saw you!" She gave him a loving noogie.

Souta looked up at Kikyou, "Who's she? She looks like you!"

Kagome smiled, "That's Kikyou, our...sister." Kikyou nodded.

Souta also nodded, "So that's why she looks like you. Never knew we had another sister! Nice to finally meet you!" He held out a small hand to Kikyou.

Kikyou took it, "Nice to meet you too."

After introductions and hugging and telling how much they missed each other, the family went home to the shrine. Kagome went to her old room to unpack. Kikyou helped her.

Kagome fanned herself with her hand, "Whew! I didn't think it was going to be that hot here!"

Kikyou rolled her eyes and said, "It was hot in Cali too."

"Yeah...If I remember where the ice cream shop is, we should go there. Maybe we'll see my old friends?" Kagome said yawning, "Maybe later after we rest up a bit."

"Ok, I need to go check out my new apartment and get my college books. I should be back in a couple hours," Kikyou said.

Kagome yawned again and rolled onto her bed, "Do you have a car?"

She shook her head, "I'll be taking the taxi, but I'll be getting one soon. See you in a couple hours." Kikyou left her room.

Kagome nodded off to sleep.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Don't worry, Sango and Miroku will be appearing very, very soon! And a couple demons too! ::cheesy grin:: Well duh, what is Inuyasha without In- you get the point. Review please! PLEASEE!! ::something smacks her:: Sorry, I was getting a little desperate there. Sengoku Manor will be updated soon, 'kay?


	2. Icecream and Old Friends

Thank you reviewers!

**HeadstrongHanyou- **0,o; Really? I try to make my fanfics original as possible.

**MoonLightWolf**-Yeah, really. I agree with you. I'm pretty much neutral.

**Sango fan!**-You'll see!

**A/N**: Go read my other new fic Juvie Court. Sengoku Manor should be updated in a while. Not that long. SanMir fans will get a kick outta this chapter. Don't worry KagInu fans, good things come in time. Anyhow, I wonder how Inuyasha and Shippou are doing on their vacation in the Bahamas? ::a T.V magically appears in front of her:: So Inu-chan, how're you doing? ::the T.V shows a pissed off hanyou and kitsune yelling profanitites at her:: IY: You wench!! You gave us illegal tickets and now we're in jail!!

**A/N 2:** About the school schedule in Japan, I heard they have school Mon-Fri and a couple hours on Sat. I don't know. I may be wrong, but I'll be doing that. And I'm not sure if they have Summer break so...I'll be evil and make them go to school in the summer! ::cackles evilly:: That sounded like a witch. But I'll be nice and give them two or three weeks of vacation.

**A/N 3:**Sorry for all the notes, but you know what? It's odd as how what curse words Inuyasha uses and he rarely every says fuck. I guess it's just in the fanfic world since all of us are truely poty-mouths deep inside.

**Disclaimer**: No I don't own it! And before I go on a lengthy discussion as to _why_ I don't own it, go read the fic!

.

.

.

**Charm**

Chapter 2- Icecream Stands and Old Friends

_ennovy-chan_

.

.

.

"What is Miroku up to again?" Sango asked herself aloud, as she secretly followed her lecherous friend to an old mansion. Ivy covered the sides, keeping eyes from seeing what the original color of the house. 'Why is he coming to this old dump?'

She watched silently as the boy looked around for anyone who had followed him, he had not seen her. Seeing as no one was around, he scaled up the rod iron gates, carefully throwing his legs over the sharp pointers, and landed less than graceful on the ground. He recovered quickly and limped over to the right side of the house and slipped through a broken window.

Sango blinked, what the heck was the boy doing? Miroku got stranger and stranger over the years. At age twelve, he grew his hair out to chin length and placed it into a short ponytail. A year after that, he pierced two earrings in each ear. After a year of wondering, she finally asked him if he was gay. And of course he said no. Sango told him to prove it. How she regretted that.

He started having accidents with gripping onto her ass. At first she thought they were _just _accidents, but it became common soon after that! Even with other girls. A regular new hobby just completely changed her poor innocent little Miroku. Wait a sec! Sango flushed a bit at thinking 'her little Miroku'.

The guy was a lech, though a friend too. He flirted with the girls more than ever at this age. The newest addition to the boy was he now asked any pretty girl he managed to lay eyes on to bear his child. Sango shook her head sadly. There was no bringing the sweet little boy from childhood back, even though he was a blockhead, he was an intellegent straight-A student.

Miroku hopped back out of the window frame he slipped through earlier and climbed over the gates. Sango scrambled behind a mailbox. A few moments later she peered around. He was gone. She looked at her shirt and hands. There were grasstains from hiding in the ivy on the rod iron fence. After deciding it was safe she stood up decided to go home and take a nice steamy shower. All that sneaking around and she still found out nothing!

.

.

.

.

"Kagome! Wake up!"

"Yeah, wake up Nee-chan!"

"Ehh...Souta? Kikyou? Lemme sleep..." Kagome grumbled drowsily. She pulled her pillow over her head to block out their voices.

Kikyou sighed, "Then we'll just have to go get icecream without you, since its hotter than a stove outside." She winked mischieviously at Souta who returned it.

Kagome blinked underneath the pillow while Souta announced, "And we'll go to that 'All You Can Eat Oden!' thing! I can't wait!"

That got her up, "Oden?! Where?"

Her siblings gave her sly mischievious smiles, "Got'cha."

She gave them a fish-eyed glare and growled, "Don't trick me like that! You know I'd do anything for oden!"

Kikyou rolled her eyes, "It was _your_ idea to go get some icecream after I got done with my errand, and well now, I'm back."

Kagome sniffed, "But I was having a good dream too..."

"C'mon sis! I want icecream!" Souta cried, hopping on her bedspread.

"All right, all right!" Kagome threw her hands up in defeat. Souta whooped, bounced around on the bed, and cried out happily, "Icecream! Icecream!"

"Is the icecream place still there?"

Kikyou nodded, "The icecream stand you mentioned is still there. I went there often when I was a child too."

'This would be a good chance to see Sango-chan and Miroku-kun,' Kagome thought following her excited brother and smiling step-sister out of her room.

"Souta?" the young bouncing boy looked up at his sister, "Do you know if Sango-chan and Miroku-kun still live around here?"

Souta sat down and tied his shoes as he spoke, "Yup, Sango-san's still here, she's my baby-sitter. And Miroku-sama..." he scratched his head, "He comes around every now and then to help Sango baby-sit me."

"Sama? Why do you call him that? Surely he doesn't want to you to be so formal," Kagome said slipping on a pair of sandals.

Souta gasped, "Nee-chan! Didn't you know?" Kagome looked clueless, "He became the freshman president. And he walks us little kids across the street." Souta's eyes sparkled with adoration.

Kagome blinked and she and Kikyou shared a glance that said, "A new role model?"

The little boy smiled cheerfully, "Well...Are we goin' yet?"

Kagome patted him on the head, "I'm going to call Sango-chan and Miroku-kun first? 'Kay?"

The boy nodded and bounced off into the kitchen to play with Buyo, Kikyou following him.

"I wonder if I still remember their phone numbers," Kagome said aloud dialing what she remembered.

.

.

.

.

"Moshi, moshi. Kinomo Sango speaking, " Sango answered the phone after she got home. Her mother was giving her a glare clearly saying she'd better clean up herself, as she was spotted colorful with grasstains and dirtstains of all colors.

"Hi Sango-chan! It's Higurashi Kagome!" the other voice said gleefully.

Sango blinked, "Kagome-chan...?" Her mother nodded and walked off to wash some dishes in the kitchen.

"Yeah, Sango-chan! I moved back to the shrine yesterday! I'm so glad I'm back now!" her voice said.

"That's great! I'm so happy you're back! Even the lech will be happy." Sango replied.

"Pardon?" Kagome's voice sounded clueless.

"Um...oh! Miroku will be happy to see you too!" Sango said correcting herself, "There's something you have to know about Miroku. He's not the same good little guy he once was."

"I think you just called him a lech a second ago."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it. All boys go through a stage of perversion in life. It just shows Miroku-kun's growing up."

Sango sweatdropped, "But this ammount of perversion is not normal! I know it!"

"Hmm...how bad is it?"

"You'll have to see his appearance for the first part. He grabs my ass, and other girls'. He flirts with me, and others. He asks me to bear his child, and others. He's just so...grr! Infuriating!"

"It seems he likes you."

"No, he doesn't. If he liked me, then he wouldn't be chasing every female two-legged mammal with boobs."

"Well, I'll just have to see it to believe it. And Sango-chan?"

"Hn?"

"It sounds like you like him as well."

"Wha? You can't be thinking straight if you thought that?" Sango said smacking herself in the head, her face heating up beyond belief. Her and Miroku? Like that was a possiblity. An image of her in a rocking chair as an old lady with an old man who was Miroku gripped her old buttocks. The old woman pulled out a mallet and slammed it over her lech husband's head. Sango smacked her head against the wall earning her the weirded-out looks from her family.

"Heehee! Anyways, I was calling to see if you and Miroku-kun wanted to go meet me at the old icecream stand." Kagome said grinning like a possum on the other line. It was obvious that Sango liked her best friend and probably didn't want to admit it out loud. Five years was enough for something to go on between the two. And now they needed a little push in the right direction. Looks like matchmaker Kagome was going to work with Fate.

"Sure, I'll come. I'll call Miroku too. I have to take a shower first though, so I may be a few minutes late."

"Okay, whatever you need. I'll see you there, bye!"

.

.

.

.

"Gosh...that guy and that brat better be happy I'm giving them food," Miroku said stomping away from the old mansion. Just because he got there late, the guy got so pissed off he threatened to kill him next time he was late. The kid wasn't that good to him either. And he couldn't exactly threaten he'd expose them either...The only thing he could do was not be late.

He looked up at the house he was standing by. Sango's house. Looking up at her window he saw nothing. Maybe she was in the bathroom? It was the room right next to her's on the second floor. A sillouette of who could be only known as Sango cut through the steam covered window. He drooled, it looked like she was about to take a shower too.

Miroku climbed the tree to a branch even with the window. He watched her for a good five minutes, about choking in the puddle of saliva that pooled in his mouth when she turned around.

Sango's hair on the back of her neck stood, though wet. She had a strange feeling someone was there. But she'd always had this strange feeling whenever she took a shower that some perv was watching her. Wrapping the towel around herself tightly, she wiped a circle of steam off the window to see...A HUMONGUSLY LARGE LECHY BIRD!! Or in other words, Miroku.

She opened the window, "Miroku?! What the hell are you doing there?!!"

Miroku looked down at a bird that landed a branch below him, "Hmm...a red breasted swallow. Interesting! I've been looking for these birds!" Miroku exclaimed innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me, Mister!! You were not looking at that damn bird!!" Sango yelled at him. She put her hands on her hips, and the towel lowered just a bit to see some cleavage. And Miroku had a hard time not looking at her eyes.

"Miroku. My face is up **here** not down **there**!!" Sango bent down to grab a couple bottles of shampoo.

Miroku blinked innocently, wondering what she was going to do with those bottles, "I swear to Kami I wasn't peeping on you!"

"I didn't know that you sweared to Kami. I thought it was blaspheme, you little horny pig!!" And with that said she started chucking the bottles and bars of soap, whatever she found at the boy.

"Hey! That's not very-hey! Sango! You use Herbal Essences (Don't own that either)?" Miroku asked after a bottle of Vanilla Herbal Essence Shampoo smacked him square in the face.

Sango just growled and tossed a bar of soap at him.

"Ouch!! Why do you have to throw so hard?" he looked behind the enraged girl and spotted something very interesting, "Sango...? I didn't know you wore Victoria's Secret thongs (Don't own VS!)!"

Sango's eyes widened and she became so red, it wouldn't be a surprise if the roots of her hair became red too, "Y-you ASS!!" She chucked more stuff at him. The guy did every single thing to annoy her.

He simply dodged them, "No my dear Sango, I am not an ass. But I do have one!"

Sango threw her handy dandy cosmetics kit at the guy, knocking him out of the tree. He crashed into the bushes, "Oh Kami... Miroku?! Are you okay?!"

"Erm...yes?!" Miroku said slumping against the trunk of the tree.

"Maybe I overdid it," Sango admitted, changing and a few moments later running outside to see if Miroku broke anything. She couldn't stay angry at him for too long. They were friends, still.

"Miroku...you didn't break anything did you?" Miroku looked up at her and grinned sheepishly, "You know...Kagome-chan came back from the U.S. She wants us to meet her at the old icecream place. You want to go?"

"Sure," after making sure he wasn't seriously injured and picked up all the shampoo and soaps the two went to go meet Kagome.

.

.

.

.

"Souta wait up!" Kagome and Kikyou chased after the younger brother to the icecream place. Kikyou and Souta walked a quicker pace while she hung behind, pondering. Kagome wondered what Sango and Miroku looked like now. Would she even recognize them.

"Well hello there, pretty lady!" she felt a slight squeeze on her buttocks. She blinked madly and shuddered as she turned around. It was a young guy around her age with a short ponytail and earrings.

She glared at him, "Who the hell are you?! And what made you think you could just touch my ass like that?!"

The man grinned widely, "Ah, Haruka-chan. Don't be like that! Of course you know me, Miroku."

"Now wait here just a second! I am **not **this Haruka!" she stopped when she realized the young man said his name was Miroku, "Miroku-kun?! Your hair?! Your ears?! They have earrings! Are you in a gang or something?"

"MIROKU!!! What did I tell you about doing that!! I told you that's rude just a couple minutes ago! And what do you do? You grab the nearest woman's ass!" a young woman around her age stomped towards the two. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a couple short locks framing the sides of her face. She turned to Kagome, "I appologize for my friend's touchiness." She nudged Miroku with an elbow, "Appologize!"

"Oh. Sorry Kagome-chan! Sango here was telling me about not doing that...which I just did." Miroku said cheerfully watching the surprise on the two girls' faces.

"You guys!! I missed you so much!" Kagome squealed throwing her arms around her two friends. And Miroku being the perv he is stood there enjoying it.

"So did we!!" Sango said blissfully.

"Kagome? What's the hold up?" the trio saw Kikyou and Souta strolling over to them with icecreams in hand.

"Yah! Miroku-sama's here!" Souta whooped clapping Miroku's hand with his own sticky fingers. Kagome and Kikyou gave Sango a questioning look. She shrugged.

Miroku glanced at Kagome and Kikyou, thinking he was seeing double vision, "Whoa, when did there become two of you Kagome-chan?"

"Eh? This is Kikyou, my step-sister," Kagome said gesturing to Kikyou.

"Really? It looks like you could be twins!" Sango said.

Miroku bent down on one knee in front of Kikyou, grabbing her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. And I must request of you, will you bear my-"

THWACK!!

Sango lifted her hand off of Miroku's head, he rubbed his head, "Child?"

Kikyou and Kagome blinked, as did Souta, "Uh...You're a kid. And I already have a boyfriend." (Let's just say Kikyou has a boyfriend, but he's not going to be in the story that often.)

Miroku's face fell and he went to go sulk by the icecream clerk.

Kagome turned to Souta, "Miroku-kun is **not** your role model. Understood?"

Souta blinked incredously, "B-but Miroku-sama's so cool!"

Kikyou and Sango sweatdropped, the last thing they needed was another Miroku running around.

Kagome shook her head, "You can find someone better than that." Souta seemed to worship the guy and he didn't need to pick up his bad habits.

After buying their icecream, they decided to sit in the shade of a tree. They talked about how much had changed (not Miroku), the U.S., etc. And a few comments about Miroku's new appearance.

"So...when do you start school again?" Sango asked leaning up against a tree.

Kagome answered, "I think on the next school day. That would be next Monday, right?"

Sango nodded and whispered quietly for only Kagome to hear, "I need to talk to you about something. It's about Miroku."

Kagome suddenly had mischievious cat-eyes, "Are you ready to confess your love for him?"

Sango turned so red, you'd think she had heat stroke, "No! Shh! It's odd. After school, every day, he goes to the old mansion. You know...the one that all the old people say that's haunted?"

Kagome nodded and looked at the other three who were talking about some random thing cheerfully, "That old mansion? Why?"

Sango went on whispering, "I dunno. I followed him after school, carefully avoiding being caught. He just climbed over that rusty old fence and entered the house through one of those broken windows. It's odd..."

"So what are you going to do?"

Sango suddenly had a grin on her face, "Follow him again, of course."

Kagome shook her head, Sango still had the tomboyish mystery solving streak, "Do you think it's a good idea? I mean, it might just come with his lechiness."

"I'm sure it isn't. So on Monday afternoon, we'll follow him."

.

.

.

.

TBC...

So Kagome and Sango are going to find out what Miroku is hiding. ::grins:: Maybe a few of you readers know what it is. ::has an obvious look on her face:: Find out what happens on the next installation of Charm! And don't forget to read my newest fic, Juvie Court. I desperately need more reviews. (yes this authoress is desperate) And I beg of you to also review this story. Can't write if there's no one reading!


End file.
